User talk:Zoids Fanatic
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zoids Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Van.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hollow ichigo (Talk) 23:32, February 6, 2010 Alright, I did some clean up on my talk page. Became to much of a hassle to find anything. I can restore it back to normally if needed. Talk page Want to talk, feel free to do so. Third Age of the Sun now on iTunes! (Zoids Fanatic 00:03, June 17, 2010 (UTC)) Hey, dude. Just curious, do you have a favorite Zoids-related picture on deviantart or something? Adlas 00:13, June 19, 2010 (UTC) can't say for sure, never been there. (Zoids Fanatic 00:17, June 19, 2010 (UTC)) Huh, okay. So, care to listen to one of my Zoids ideas? It's one of those things that takes place after GF. 6 years to be exact. Loyalist of Prozen are still around and causing trouble for both the Empire and Republic. If you respond, I'll put it some more detail. Adlas 04:09, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Let's hear it. (Zoids Fanatic 12:07, June 19, 2010 (UTC)) Okay, just copying and pasting it here because I don't want to type up that crap again. :Alright then. It takes place around 6 years after GF. Things aren't peaceful quite yet, the remains of Prozen loyalists are causing chaos for the Empire and Republic. Most of them do not want Rudolph as their leader they feel he is too soft, naive and inexperienced. Some of them even so far as to try to kill him (But not all of them). So the Guardian Force is still around trying to keep the peace. Now as for characters in this idea. I'll also try to add some new characters to it as well with the old ones. :Van: Van's still doing his best fighting off the uprising with the Blade Liger and Zeke. Occasionally when not fighting, he visits his family in the Wind Colony. :Fiona: Fiona attempts to help the Guardian Force by assisting many restoration projects and the like. :David: Van and Fiona's 10 year old adoptive son, because I don't think Zoidian DNA and Human DNA mixes well. However, instead of wanting to become a Zoid pilot, he just wants to be a simple farmer as the fighting took away his original parents. This kind of puts him in some conflict with Van at some points. :Still trying to think of roles for the other characters at this point. But feel free to let me know what you think. Adlas 17:24, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm liking it. Have you ever thoughtof making it into a blog on the Wiki? I'm sure I won't be the only one who would like to hear it. (Zoids Fanatic 19:03, June 19, 2010 (UTC)) Eh, I'm a tad nervous about doing that. ^^; Adlas 19:04, June 19, 2010 (UTC) No need to be nervous. The whole point of a blog is to express your ideas. Since you have a Zoid idea, why not write it down here. (Zoids Fanatic 19:56, June 19, 2010 (UTC)) Um, I kind of feel more comfortable writing in chat pages like this one. But I can be pretty lazy and end up copying and pasting what I got there onto the blog thing. Adlas 20:00, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, in the meantime, think you can explain more of your story? (Zoids Fanatic 20:35, June 19, 2010 (UTC)) Copy-pasta! Go! I do plan on adding the other characters in there. I'm going to take this slowly because I'm using more plot than I'm used to. The Republic's probably going to keep a close eye on Raven and Reese, not many people are going to forgive so easily. And I think some changes to some of the character's appearances would be in order, it's been 6 years after all like what I did with Fiona. And David just wants to be a normal farmer unlike his adoptive father. The war is what killed his biological parents in the first place. Adlas 20:41, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Ah. So are Van and Fiona together, or did Van just randomly adopt a kid? (Zoids Fanatic 20:46, June 19, 2010 (UTC)) Together. Adopted David due to kindness and unable to have a child of their own. Adlas 00:18, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Ah. So genetic thing? (Zoids Fanatic 00:53, June 20, 2010 (UTC)) Yeah, something about Human DNA and Zoidian DNA being incompatible. I don't know really, I'm not a geneticist. :P Adlas 00:55, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Ah, any idea about the other characters. (Zoids Fanatic 02:47, June 20, 2010 (UTC)) Not at the moment, no. Sorry, I'm just starting it all out and taking it slowly right now. Adlas 02:53, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Got ya. Here's a idea, set up Thomas with Van's sister. That's what I do. (Zoids Fanatic 02:57, June 20, 2010 (UTC)) Well, thanks for the idea, but I'm trying not to make the whole pairings thing a big deal. Adlas 02:58, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Ya, it makes things ironic. Anyhow, post any new ideas you have, I'm liking the series. (Zoids Fanatic 03:00, June 20, 2010 (UTC)) Series? I've haven't even setting up much here. ^^; So, anyways I plan to give a Thomas more like he's gotten over his crush over Fiona and respects that they're simply friends. Also, trying to think of new appearances for them, 6 years is a long time and they can't look the same forever. Adlas 03:03, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Well, if you need any help, feel free to ask. (Zoids Fanatic 03:04, June 20, 2010 (UTC)) Well, I'm trying to think of a new look for Van, I was sort of thinking of a slight stubble, slightly increased muscle mass, perhaps a new outfit for a higher rank in the Guardian Force or something. I kind of like the idea of him having a brown jacket for civilian clothes and such. Fiona, I've sort of got a idea on what I'd like for her to look like. Adlas 03:06, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I like the idea for Van. As for Fiona, it depends on what she has been up to for the past 6 years. (Zoids Fanatic 03:09, June 20, 2010 (UTC)) Well, helping along with restoration projects and such. And testing a bit of David's cooking as well. :P Adlas 03:10, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, for Fiona (not the song), I'd make her somewhat thinner. She'd be slightly taller, but not much. Her hair would be the same, or straight. As for outfits, it be sort of like the yellow suit she wore, bur pink with some minor changes. (Zoids Fanatic 03:14, June 20, 2010 (UTC)) Hmm, maybe. I'm still trying to work out a few details. She just weights a bit more than she did in GF. She's not extremely heavy, still able to run a few feet without losing her breath though. Of course, this is all just a personal preference of mine. Adlas 03:18, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Right. Just wondering, what does she call Van now? I mean, she will call him Van, but does she address him as her husband or anything? (Zoids Fanatic 03:24, June 20, 2010 (UTC)) Most likely. They do care for each other very much. However, I'm no good with romance of any kind. By the way, I do plan on David looking through some of the older pictures of his adoptive parents and see how different they looked back then. "This was you, mom?!" Adlas 03:27, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Ha, that be funny. I do have a general idea of David, if you like. As for the romance thing, I can help there as well, I mean, you've seen my blogs and userpage. (Zoids Fanatic 03:31, June 20, 2010 (UTC)) Um, thanks for the offer. But like I said, I kind of don't plan on making romance a big part of this. As for David, I sort of imagined him with blonde hair and blue eyes, plan to make him look different than Van or Fiona since he's not biologically related to them. And David's not used to seeing his adoptive mom as thin as she was in GF. Adlas 03:33, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Sorry bout that, I normally have romance as one of the major themes in my series. Anyhow, I do like your idea about David. I for one would give him a hair style that's similar to Van's. That way, Van could say, "Three generations of Flyheight men, all of which have awsome hair". For his marking, it be a blue ;| on his left check. As for Fiona, how heavy are you making her? (Zoids Fanatic 03:47, June 20, 2010 (UTC)) Well, not much. Just noticably chunky, not too fat nor too thin. I have no idea with numbers, as I suck at them. Horribly. God, I feel awkward writing this. >> Adlas 03:50, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Ya, talking about a womens weight is a bad idea. *What was that?* Nothing. Also, does Fiona's new memory have any effect on the idea? (Zoids Fanatic 03:53, June 20, 2010 (UTC)) Perhaps. I'm still in the beginning stages. I don't really have much planned out. Only person who knows Fiona's new weight is Maria, and that because she weaved her new outfit. ^^; Adlas 03:56, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Ah. Anyhow, if you need any help, feel free to ask. I'm full of ideas. (Zoids Fanatic 03:58, June 20, 2010 (UTC)) He he, I can think of some funny coversations with Van's family. (Zoids Fanatic 04:06, June 20, 2010 (UTC)) Oh, I'm willing to hear what you have to say? Adlas 04:08, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Here's one with David and Fiona looking at a photo album. David: So mom, this is what you and dad looked like when you were younger? Fiona: Why yes. David: Wow, you were thinner back then. Fiona: Um, thanks.. *flips page* David: So, what's with the lake house? Fiona: Um, I'll explain when your older. Van and David talking about David's future. Van: So son, why don't you want to be a Zoids pilot? David: Well, it's not that I don't like Zoids. I mean, I like the Liger, and I like Zeke as well. It's just that I want to be a farmer. Van: Is that so? David: Ya. Van: I see. David: I'm sorry dad. Van: It's fine. Maby I could teach you to pilot the Liger. David: And I could help you plant correctly. What'd think? (Zoids Fanatic 00:27, June 21, 2010 (UTC)) Hmm, pretty amusing if rather simplified to say. But that's because I have no details to work with. By the way, I sort of have an idea for Moonbay, still a transporter but maybe a bit melancholy or cynical for 6 years. I really need a direction to take this. >> Adlas 00:30, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, any idea about Irvine? Also, I think David should call Moonbay "Aunt Moonbay". Moonbay isn't releated, but more of a family friend. (Zoids Fanatic 00:32, June 21, 2010 (UTC)) I dunno, maybe. I've had Irvine be a wandering mercenary with the Lightning Saix, helping out Van when they meet. Adlas 00:34, June 21, 2010 (UTC) That would work. (Zoids Fanatic 00:37, June 21, 2010 (UTC)) Okay, I really, really need to set up a good bit of the premise a tad more. I'm not exactly used to bigger plots than this. Tilly and I did plan on having Reese and Raven meet up with Van, Fiona, Maria & David though. Adlas 00:42, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, I like the plot. As said, I can offer help if needed. So if you want help with the characters, plot, etc, feel free to ask. (Zoids Fanatic 00:46, June 21, 2010 (UTC)) Well, part of me sort of saw Moonbay take up smoking as a sort of form of relaxation. Of course, I end up being really unsure of a lot of my ideas. Adlas 00:48, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, I don't really Moonbay as a smoker. Though Irvine would seem as a likely canadate for that. Also, I always imagned Van with a tatto. Also, I came up with a back story for David. Basically, when he was two (during the time of CC), his parents were killed during a Imperial raid on his village. One soldier, however, took pity on him, and adopted him. Two years late (in GF) David is living with his adopted father. His father had lefted the army, and became a farmer, somthing David wanted to be. However, due to the Death Saurer, Davids father is killed. So, after losing two families, David begins to wander. A year later, he is found by Van. Van, knowing he and Fiona can't have children of their own, adopts him. So, for the past five years, he has been living with Van and Fiona. (Zoids Fanatic 00:58, June 21, 2010 (UTC)) Huh, interesting. I kind of like the suggestion. And Irvine does strike me a smoking kind. Perhaps Moonbay tries karaoke but still lacks talent in singing. Adlas 01:03, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Here's a better one for Moonbay. After GF, Moonbay tried to become a singer, and released a CD. While most of all the songs were genenally dislikes, one song, "The travalers song" (Moonbay's "theme" song) was liked. Soon, the song became extremely popular. As such, Moonbay became somewhat famous. After a while, she got bored with the fame, and headed out to be a transporter again. However, she is still rich and famous. (Zoids Fanatic 01:09, June 21, 2010 (UTC)) Popular in what definition exactly? Popular with the regular people? Critics? People who go "You have only one good song, everything else was crap."? Adlas 01:13, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, everyone (critics, regular people, sheep) loved it. The irony is Van got annoyed by the song, and is now hearing it everywhere. Though it's just humor, and he's not that irritated by it. (Zoids Fanatic 01:16, June 21, 2010 (UTC)) Lol, what a strange suggestion! It's a rather silly idea, but one I like anyways. ^^ Adlas 01:20, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Would you like to hear my suggests on the characters? (Zoids Fanatic 01:36, June 21, 2010 (UTC)) Sure, I don't have much else to do at the moment. Adlas 01:39, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok then. We already know about David and Moonbay, so I'll guess I'll start with Van and Fiona. Basically, as you said, Van has become taller and more muscular (and has a tatto. Fiona actually suggested it). For Fiona, she has become taller (though still shorter then Van), and gained some weight, though only 10-13 pounds (it would be slightly noticble). More or less, the two got married quickly (only three months after the Death Saurers defeat. I don't know why, but I like the three months idea), but were sad to find out they could not have chilrden, though I won't go deep into their "priviate" life. They did adopt David, and the three (along with Zeke) decided to settle down back in Van's village. However, both of them are still called upon from time to time, but not that much. Some of their old friends drop by, so life is pretty much good for them. For Zeke, he has still remained loyal to the family. He does act like a guardian for David, and watchs over him when Van and Fiona are away. For awhile, David thought Zeke was a horse, but now knows he's a Orgnaoid. He does still call Zeke "horsey" as a joke. For Irvine, he's bascially a wandering mercanary. He is a light smoker, though not by much. Like Moonbay, David refers to Irvine as a family member. David is fond of "Uncle Irvine", expecially when Irvine tells him stories of the days he and Van fought in battle. Of course, Irvine mixs the stories up, so it sounds like he was the hero (to Van's annoyance). With Thomas, I still imagine him and Van's sister becoming married, so it be a sort of humor in the story. As for Rudolph, he is the leader of Guylos, and under constant threat of being killed. He is older now, being 16, and is married to Marian now. He is basically the same as before. As for Raven and Reese, they are shown to have a sort of mystorious past. Aside from meeting up with Van and Fiona from time to time (they can be consdered friends), not much is known. Both the Guylos and Helic Republic watch them (due to Raven still having the Geno Breaker). As for the two themselfs, it's sort of the same with Van and Fiona. They have grown taller, are together, and Reese has gained some weight. Thats my idea for some of the characters, or atleast the one's I thought of. I'll give back stories to the others, and come up with new ones if needed. Anyhow, thats my idea. What do you think? (Zoids Fanatic 02:09, June 21, 2010 (UTC)) Hmm, a little interesting. A bit too much emphasis on pairings for my tastes. Plus I'm still making a few changes myself. I'd rather that Reese still being a stick, again just my personal preferences. Adlas 00:40, June 22, 2010 (UTC) No problem there. Sorry bout the paring thing. Anyhow, what are some of the changes you are making? (Zoids Fanatic 00:43, June 22, 2010 (UTC)) Well, I'd figured the opposite situation for Van and Fiona. Rarely home due to helping with restoration projects (It's mostly Van who's not home, lots of enemy soldiers to deal), so David overall spends more time with his adoptive mother than his father, although occasionally the two do try to bond together. Thomas is trying to set up new defense systems for the villages to prevent futher raids. Adlas 00:48, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, that would make more sense. (Zoids Fanatic 00:50, June 22, 2010 (UTC)) I'm thinking that being worried about Van not coming home alive might be a cause of Fiona's weight gain as of late. People tend to do things under stress. Adlas 00:55, June 22, 2010 (UTC) True, the two would be married by then, so if would cause stress. By the way, how much weight are you planning to add to Fiona. I mean, she appears 110-120 pounds in Guardian Force. (Zoids Fanatic 00:58, June 22, 2010 (UTC)) I dunno. Personally I'd figured more than just 10-13 pounds. I'm really terrible with numbers and this subject makes me reeeeal uncomfortable. >> Adlas 01:00, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Sorry bout that then. I can never really imagine Fiona being heavy. Anyhow, what are some of the plans for Zeke? (Zoids Fanatic 01:05, June 22, 2010 (UTC)) Well, you don't think like I do then as it comes pretty easy! :P Zeke, probably play with David sometimes and assist Van when needed. He's been trying to improve his skills without using an Organoid lately. Adlas 01:07, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Ah. I can imagne it, but I like not to. Any ideas for Reese and Raven? (Zoids Fanatic 01:12, June 22, 2010 (UTC)) Lols. Asides from the wandering around under Republic watch, not really. Maybe because I want to cut on the whole Geno Breaker pwn everything from GF. ,,, And give Reese more screentime. Adlas 01:14, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Ya, she also needs more of a back story. (Zoids Fanatic 01:18, June 22, 2010 (UTC)) Indeed. Mostly to further the contrasts between her and Fiona. I'm at least trying to keep my stranger ideas out of the picture. So far, I think I'm doing somewhat of a good job. Adlas 01:22, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Ya, and this is the first Zoid's idea that I'v helped on that doesn't feature Necromorphs, the Flood, S.E.A., U.U.E., and Roy constantly crashing through Van and Fiona's bedroom wall. (Zoids Fanatic 01:27, June 22, 2010 (UTC)) Indeed. Nice to try to keep those things out of my idea. If there's any things you like about it so far, let me know. Of course, I'm always in need of improvement. Adlas 01:31, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Sure thing. I do like the over all idea about the story (aside from Fiona's weight gain). I also like the twist of the adopted son thing. Maby Raven and Reese could adopt a child to? (Zoids Fanatic 01:33, June 22, 2010 (UTC)) Yeah, I'd figured not many people would care for that part (Apart from Tilly), but I don't see as a real major deal. As for Raven and Reese, probably not. So many people distrust them. Adlas 01:54, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Ya, well thats my just me. But then again, all stories have different Fiona's. Though my stories have her as having a somewhat muscular tone, and being extremely violent (well, when in combat, or if anyone makes fun of her or Van). Aside from that, I'm loving the idea, and I'm glad to help in any way. (Zoids Fanatic 01:58, June 22, 2010 (UTC)) Huh, seems like an intresting contrast. Guess I'm just trying something different. Just saying and thanks for your support. Adlas 02:05, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Ya, it's a amazing how much a character changes when you give them a Barrett .50 Cal. Anyhow, if you need any help at all with your story, or want to share any thing new with it, feel free to do so. (Zoids Fanatic 02:10, June 22, 2010 (UTC)) Thanks for moving LB Murasame's picture. Not sure why it got a green tint when I uploaded it. SharkWings 02:43, June 21, 2010 (UTC) No problem. I also used the concept art, since I figure it be useful in the articles. (Zoids Fanatic 02:47, June 21, 2010 (UTC)) Cool. I wasn't sure where to put the concepts in the articles but they look good now. I may have some more. Say, do you think should we start a section on the Fanbooks? We could. I mean, I think Zoids prints need articles (Manga, Fanbooks, not the fan made books about the characters due to the fact they seem creepy). (Zoids Fanatic 02:59, June 21, 2010 (UTC)) They (fan made) seem creepy? Then again I haven't seen those. But yeah, the prints should get some info. There's a ton of them out there like the Fanbook EX, Zoids Bible, Zi-Report and Graphics. Plus I bet information about the prints can help the Battle Story section grow. True. And did you say Zoids Bible? Also, I can write a article about Battle World. (Zoids Fanatic 03:09, June 21, 2010 (UTC)) Oh yeah, there's Battle World too. That one some of the coolest customs! And the CC stuff in there was fun too. Then there's Koto's new book too. Now I really want to see a prints section. Do you think Zoids Promotional Prints would be a good section?SharkWings 03:15, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Ya, I'm lucky to own a copy of Battle World. Anyhow, it could work. (Zoids Fanatic 03:23, June 21, 2010 (UTC)) Got a better title? Also, I only have one Fanbook left (used to trash them with the boxes) so I'm not sure where to start.SharkWings 03:26, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Neither do I. Though I'd put all the fan books together in one article. (Zoids Fanatic 03:34, June 21, 2010 (UTC)) Made the article, Battle World is all yours. All I knew was that the wierd sticker book came with it. Oh, and until the fanbooks have content I'll keep them in the main article.SharkWings 23:22, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I can get Battle World done tommorw. I'll see if I can scan it, and include pics of the stickers. (Zoids Fanatic 23:25, June 21, 2010 (UTC)) Dude, epic flying Blade Liger! Cool stuff on Battle World too, mind putting a link in the Promotional Prints to the main article? I'm bad with links.SharkWings 02:32, June 22, 2010 (UTC) No problem. (Zoids Fanatic 02:31, June 22, 2010 (UTC)) I'm not sure why I'm saying this, but it seems that the past two days has been, well, crazy. Let's all hope the rest of the week will be better. (Zoids Fanatic 02:31, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) My views on the main characters relationships Anyhow, I remember when I wrote the view thing, I said anyone can disscuse it, and state their opiouns. So, if you want to, go ahead. If you need to know what I'm talking about, here's a link (Zoids Fanatic 20:14, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) A very random question For awhile, I have been seeing "fan fiction" wiki's (and knowing some of them being Harry Potter or Twlight, I don't dare go to them). Now this might sound weird, and I'm not sure why the heck I'm asking, but does anyone think a "Zoids Fan Fiction" Wiki should exists, or have I lost it? (Zoids Fanatic 22:50, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) I don't know. The above two sites are based on very popular franchises. Zoids doesn't exactly have that kind of oomph to it. That and I'm sick of seeing poorly done OC/Raven fics as it is. So probably not Adlas 23:00, June 23, 2010 (UTC) True, why is it that everyone does fanfic on Raven? I mean, he's cool and all, but why him? (Zoids Fanatic 23:02, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) It's his brooding nature and bad boyness and his Draco in Leather Pantsness that make most fangirls like Raven. He's like the Zoids equivalent of Draco Malfoy. That and he rarely loses once he had the Geno Breaker. Adlas 23:03, June 23, 2010 (UTC) True. What do people write in Zoids fanfic anyways? And could any of my blogs count as fanfic? (Zoids Fanatic 23:05, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) Mary Sues, crappy romance, OC centric stories, and some occasional good ones. Yes, your fanfics are weird crossovers, but at least it's not with Naruto like the majority of Zoids crossover. To say that most of them are crap is a given. Adlas 23:07, June 23, 2010 (UTC) People combine Zoids and Narutio!?! (Zoids Fanatic 23:09, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) Sadly, yes. Poorly. And yet people can't get enough of them. So yeah, plenty of reasons as to why I'm against a Zoids Fanfic wiki. Adlas 23:12, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Ya, same here then. I mean, I use Nartuo in my series, but really he's just a minor character (and a jedi. What?) But wait, isn't the story your working on consedered fanfic? (Zoids Fanatic 23:15, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) Yes, I suppose it is. I don't think it's the best fic ever, but it's certainly better than a crapload of fics from the Zoids section on FF.net. And I'm sorry but what. Adlas 23:17, June 23, 2010 (UTC) It was a joke. I'm saying I actual made Naruto into a jedi into my seires, though a poor one at that. And if most of the fanfic is bad as you say, then man, us two must be the only good fanfic makers. (Zoids Fanatic 23:19, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) Eh, not really. There are a good bit of good fics over there. I was just using hyperbole as an example. Pointytilly's fics are pretty good, as are Ibeyla's, and Kokoro's, along with some other authors I'm forgetting. I tend to focus too much on the bad ones because they make me RAEG. Adlas 23:21, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Ah, that's right, their are some good fanfic makers out there. If you want a glimpse into my "regular series" here's a Link. If you do check it out, be warned, I have not updated it in awhile. (Zoids Fanatic 23:23, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) Um, thanks for the offer. I've still got to focus on my fic myself. Still need some story direction for this one. Adlas 23:27, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I was looking at some of the idea's you and Imperial were talking about (sorry bout that). I do like the idea of the enemies being "regular". Are they going to be the one's who somehow survive all the time, or get killed. And if you need help with plot, I did come up with a idea for it (and no, no Necromorphs are involved). (Zoids Fanatic 23:31, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) Okay, then let me hear it then. Adlas 23:33, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok, we'll like you said, it's been 6 years, and there are those loyal to Prozen. However, there are those who are still loyal to Hiltz. However, there's not many of them. In fact, only three are still around. I haven't thought of their names yet. Anyhow, these three, unlike Prozen loyalist, are a mere annoyance to the Guardian Force, and Van, their main "enemy". As such, they keep on attacking Van and his village (which is why Thomas built the village defence, which is either as energy wall, or turrent system). One day, after another defeat from Van, the three head to their bar. However, they find a man waiting for them. When they ask who he is, he says his name is Flint (yes, I'm using him, but he's different then the ECHO version). He then asks if the three are willing to help him defeat Van, which they agree on. Back at Van's village, Van has just returned from another assignment (which he has been on for 3 months). He is exicted about being able to spend some time with his wife and son (you can guess who they are), and looking forward to the time off. However, before he reachs the village, he is attacked by three unknown Zoids. He notices the symbol on them as being the one's of the Hiltz loyalist, however, he is not able to recongnise the Zoids. All three of the Zoids have a white Liger body, but different armours. One is green, and has many guns. One is blue, and fast. The other is orange, and has many blades. While Van tries to fight them, he is unable to, and is almost defeated. However, he is saved at the last mintue by Raven and his new Zoid, the Geno Breaker S. After the battle, Raven tells Van they need to talk. It turns out that Raven and Reese (along with their organoids) had arrived at Van's village before he did, and Raven was wanting to warn Van about the new Zoids. Raven explains that the three Hiltz loyalist had gained a new follower, a Ancient Zoidian, who seems to have immense Zoid knowledge. Raven also explains that this same man has been behind all the attempts on Rudolphs life, and might in fact been the master mind behind everything that has happend to Van and the others. Van, knowing that he can't allow any new threats around, deicdes to team up with Raven, and to take down this new threat. Thats about it for now, I'll have to think of more. What do you think? (Zoids Fanatic 23:47, June 23, 2010 (UTC))